


Аврора

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Aristocracy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Когда то у тебя было все.Но полгода назад,ты получил плохие вести и теперь тебе придется строить все заново.Ты сможешь построить планету?





	1. Пролог

Ты бежал. Ты бежал, как последний трус. Ты бежал, как крыса с корабля. А до этого ты полгода жил в страхе. Полгода прошло с тех пор, как ты узнал о восстании. Полгода назад ты понял — герцогство пало. Пало из–за тирании герцога. Рабочие больше не хотели ему подчиняться.  
Полгода ты собирал все необходимое. Через полгода у тебя было все: двадцать человек, в меру умных, образованных и преданных тебе; дирижабль, самый лучший в галактике; пища на несколько лет, вода, вся библиотека галактики, оружие, доспехи, предметы личной гигиены, золото, семена культурных растений, стройматериалы, ростки деревьев и понемногу всего остального.  
Все для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь на новой планете.  
А сейчас ты улетаешь с планеты, которая была тебе домом. Ты видишь, как родной город тонет в огне.  
Возможно, тебя объявят предателем, трусом. Но ты не хотел погибнуть в этом мятеже. Этот мятеж ничего хорошего не принесет. Герцог–тиран сменится народным собранием, которое будет подминать под себя все, что не разрушили.  
А пока ты летишь на выбранную тобой планету.


	2. Chapter 2

В 1913 году Тесла все-таки построил башню Уондерклиф, провел эксперимент по передаче энергии на расстояния и… открыл эфир. Ученый открыл то, во что верил.  
Бесплатная бесконечная энергия.  
А сейчас, в 3216 году, космос бороздят дирижабли. Как оказалось, ракеты не очень поладили с эфиром, а дирижабли оказались лучше всех.  
Чтобы плавать в космосе, у дирижабля было два щита из эфира. Один предохраняет от космоса, другой действует наподобие солнечного паруса. Когда ветра нет, то на дирижабле стоят электромагнитные двигатели, которые к этому парусу запускают импульсы, парус их увеличивает и создается тяга. Дирижабль плывет дальше.  
Казалось, все, что можно было построить на эфире, уже построено, но нет.  
Двадцать лет назад было построено устройство по восстановлению климата. Для него нужна была планета земного типа, и через полгода у нее появится устойчивая атмосфера, деревья, моря. Почему их не пустили в массовое производство? Просто потому, что одна такая машина строится двадцать лет.  
Мортимер гордился тем, что заполучил ее. Устройство лежало в трюме, но через неделю оно заработает.  
Дворянин вздохнул. Еще неделя, и они будут в безопасности. Планета лежала не на торговом пути. Эта система полностью исследована, поэтому ее и забросили. В ней пара газовых гигантов, три планеты без атмосферы и, собственно, одна планета с низкой атмосферой, на которую они летели.  
Мортимер устало лег на койку. Он летел оживлять новую планету. По расчетам его ученого, через которого он и получил это устройство, эта планета идеальна для того, чтобы сделать ее жилой.  
Предатель и трус летел делать землю обетованную.  
В дверь постучали и вошли.  
— Милорд, — Джастин слегка наклонил голову.  
— Я уже потерял титул, — буркнул бывший дворянин.  
— Для меня вы навсегда останетесь хозяином, — улыбнулся дворецкий и сразу перешел к делу. — Я всех собрал.  
— Хорошо, — предатель и трус поднялся на ноги и поправил черную рубашку. — Пойдем, вместе спустимся.  
Джастин только кивнул и пошел за своим хозяином.  
Мортимер стоял на лестнице и осматривал свою команду. Отставной генерал, два пилота, техник, ученый, учитель, семья фермеров, семья строителей и просто пять добрых мужиков и три красивые девицы. Они сидели за обеденными столами и ждали, когда он что-нибудь скажет. Все расслабленные, но разговор предстоял тяжелый.  
Бывший дворянин сглотнул и начал.  
— Вы все знаете, что произошло на Флоксе. .Вы знаете, как я поступил… Вы. .  
Его оборвал генерал.  
— Морти, Морти, мы выбрали тебя уже давно, — начал говорить Роберт голосом доброго дедушки. — Я считаю, ты идешь правильным путем. Да, ты сбежал, но ты поступил правильно. Благодаря тебе мы живы, а не убиты и изнасилованы в своих домах. Ты для нас идеальный герцог или король.  
Все мужчины кивнули, женщины слегка наклонили голову, а трое детей подбежали к дворянину и заставили его сесть на лестницу.  
— Дядя Мортимер крутой! Так всегда говорит мама! — к нему на плечи забралась пятилетняя Лили.  
— Нет, он самый храбрый! — восьмилетний Кайл повис на его правой руке.  
— Нет, он самый умный, — одиннадцатилетний Дункан повис на его левой руке.  
Мортимер рассмеялся и посмотрел на свою новую семью.  
— Джастин, ты с ними поговорил, да? — улыбнулся дворянин.  
— Конечно, милорд, — дворецкий взял восьмимесячную Алекс на руки и начал убаюкивать, пока ее мама прибирала тарелки.

***

— Мы выходим на орбиту, сэр! — первый пилот Петр обернулся на Мортимера.  
— Отлично! Мэйзек, как там дела? — дворянин связался с трюмом.  
— Отлично, устройство готово. Через десять минут его можно запускать, — отозвался инженер.  
Мортимер откинулся в кресле. Все идет гладко, даже за два месяца полета они не встретились ни с пиратами, ни с каким-либо судном, и вот они уже запускают машину по обустройству.  
Десять долгих минут и трехкратное ура после того, как пришло сообщение о том, что машина работает. Обустройство планеты началось.  
Через час, когда они все сидели за общим столом, Мэйзек задал вопрос Мортимеру.  
— Как ты эту планету назовешь?  
Дворянин задумался.  
— А разве она не названа? — задала вопрос София, жена строителя.  
— Нет, — покачал головой инженер. — У нее, да и вообще у этой системы только порядковой номер -NRSC-17, если не ошибаюсь, а планета у нас NRSC-17-6б.  
— Аврора, — Мортимер продолжил есть суп.  
— Что? Как дирижабль?  
— Да, ему же имя дал Мэйзек, — хохотнул Мортимер.  
— Ну, кот Теслы выделился, — рассмеялся Николай, строитель.  
Мэйзек густо покраснел и продолжил есть суп.  
— Ничего я не хотел выделяться, — буркнул он. — Просто я закончил чертежи дирижабля к тому времени как, Аврора зажглась на небе. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Посмотрите!  
Последние преобразования шли на Авроре–планете. Все пассажиры смотрели в иллюминаторы. Сейчас зарождались океаны, реки уже бежали по единственному материку на планете. Как оказалось, все расчетные данные, проведенные несколько сот лет назад, оказались неверны. На Авроре было практически поровну суши и воды по площади поверхности, воды чуть больше.  
— Материк был полностью на одном полушарии. Он стоял на одной литосферной плите, так что ни землетрясений, ни вулканов не будет. Другое полушарие состояло сплошь из небольших литосферных плит, но они были полностью под водой, — начал ученый команды, Альфред. — Но, когда будет наибольшая активность вулканов, на побережье не будет цунами. Они просто до нас не дойдут. Расчет новой орбиты не опасен, он даже лучше. Один год будет длиться ровно 365 земных дней. Повезло, да? Так что у нас не будет особых проблем ни с календарем, ни с днями. Они, кстати, по 24 часа. Сейчас на планете самое начало мая — отличное время для посевов. Площадь материка, не буду говорить цифры, но большая. Здесь хватит построить и столицу на несколько миллиардов людей, и города-миллионики, даже на деревни останется место. Как так — спрашиваете меня? А очень просто — у нас радиус больше, чем у Земли, раза в два точно. И да, как показал первичный анализ, здесь есть все, еще раз повторяю, ВСЕ основные элементы во вселенной. Мортимер, через двадцать лет, если ты попробуешь выйти в свет, у тебя будет все, что ты захочешь. Ни у кого нет таких огромных запасов. Серебро, золото, платина, марганец. . Да что я там перечисляю! Здесь все и всего много! Эх. . если бы я открыл эту планету. . . эта планета стоит как несколько планет по типу Земли! Ее открыли более полусотни лет назад!  
Все замолчали. Мортимер все еще не мог поднять челюсть.  
— Альф, ты не врешь? — Джастин протер глаза.  
— Нет, Тесла меня побери! Нет! Мортимер, ты выбрал идеальную планету! Она твоя! Ты же ее купил, да? Скажи что купил, тогда Аврору никто не сможет отнять!  
— Да, — выдавил дворянин. — За пару сотен кредитов. . .  
Мейзек простонал, что-то типа: «Идиоты», а Мортимер пошел к буфету и выпил залпом рюмку водки.  
— Роберт, заходи на посадку, — прохрипел баснословный богатый дворянин и сполз на стул, где его начал откачивать Джастин.


	4. Chapter 4

Сначала все жили в дирижабле. Потом, когда построили первый дом, многие перебрались туда. На дирижабле остались только Мэйзек с Альфредом. За это время УПВК (устройство по восстановлению климата) посадило и вырастило леса, траву, цветы, папоротники, грибы, водоросли, в общем, всякую растительность на планете. Генерал слетал на боевом дроне в соседнюю систему, купил небольшой корабль, и теперь у них появилась связь с торговым трактом.  
— Я понял, что я забыл! — хлопнул себе по лбу Мортимер. — Надо было еще завезти сюда животных.  
— Вы правильно, что этого не сделали, — хмыкнула Эльза, одна из фермеров.  
— Почему? — удивился Мортимер.  
— Животные плохо переносят такой долгий перелет через космос, — ответил за жену Юлий. — Они погибли бы уже на середине нашего пути. Я слетаю в ближайшее время куда-нибудь и куплю кого-нибудь, а то мы без мяса недолго проживем.  
Мортимер кивнул.  
Через две недели на пастбищах уже паслись пара овец, коров, козлов, десяток свиней и два десятка куриц.  
А в это время УПВК завершило свою задачу и стал спутником планеты. Теперь оно будет следить за общим состоянием планеты.  
Еще пара недель была спокойной, но экран, который придумал Альфред, чтобы никто не увидел из космоса, что планета обрела другие очертания, выключился.  
— Мортимер! Здесь пираты! Они направляются на Аврору!  
— ЧТО?! А как же щит? — Мортимер ворвался на дирижабль в научный отсек.  
— Там перегорели контакты как раз в то время, как они вошли в систему, а после этого их сканер засек от нас сигнал. Не горячись! Мы ничего не посылаем, но они получили какой-то сигнал. Какой точно, я узнаю, — Альфред развернул графа к выходу. — А сейчас, бери всех, кто может держать оружие — я высылаю дронов.  
Мортимер совершил еще одну пробежку, теперь в оружейный отсек, захватил лазеры и электрошокеры, выбежал к единственному дому и поднял тревогу, раздал всем по оружию и приказал не убивать пиратов.  
Серебристый дирижабль приземлился от них в трех километрах. К этому времени на холмах замерли пятнадцать человек. Девушки были укрыты мощными щитами, Мортимер настоял на этом, раз они ввязались в это, мужчины же были одеты в тяжелую, но в гибкую броню, которая позволяла пройти только выстрелам из малоколиберных пушек и главных орудий дирижабля.  
Все ждали, что же произойдет.

***

Кайл очень удивился, когда получил сообщение от своего инженера.  
— Капитан! Я получил сигнал от. .  
— От полиции?! — взревел пират.  
Его бесило все. Каким-то образом полиция вычислила их базу в системе Бетельгейзе, и им пришлось бежать до другого конца галактики, чтобы от них отвязаться, в эту безлюдную систему, куда никто не заходит. Просто здесь искать нечего: шесть планет, непригодных для жизни, космическую станцию тоже не построишь — торговый тракт пролегал дальше. Бесполезная система.  
— Нет, нет! Мы засекли сигнал УПВК!  
— Что? — Кайл осекся. — Как так? Разве еще один задействовали?  
— Нет, никаких данных. Правда, говорят, что один из трех пропал в лаборатории. Возможно, это он. Кстати, он уже не активен и используется как спутник.  
— Что это значит?  
— Капитан, значит, что на этой планете есть атмосфера для жизни.  
— Но она выглядит безжизненной: те же пустыри без капли преломления.  
— Как выяснилось, это щит с иллюзией. Кто-то скрывает, что эта планета обитаема.  
— Вульф, курс на планету!  
Через час Кайл уже выходили с небольшим отрядом из дирижабля. Капитан сразу заметил людей, прячущихся за холмами. Правда, один все же сидел открыто в высокой траве. Он задумчиво жевал травинку. Расслабленная поза, руки даже не дотрагивались до винтовки. Почему Кайл его заметил? Просто его черная одежда была темным пятном на этом светло-зеленом поле.  
Капитан с удовольствием потер руки. Это был парень. Парень, который наверняка младше его лет на пять, не меньше. С расстояния двадцати метров трудно определить его возраст, но комплекция оставляла желать лучшего. Щуплый, слегка широковатые плечи для такой фигуры — от него не исходило никакой угрозы.  
— Стоять, — приказал капитан своим людям. — Сначала я буду разговаривать.  
И легкой походкой направился к этому человеку.  
Человек встал, отряхнул штаны и рубашку, поднял свой пистолет и положил в кобуру, но остался примерно на своем месте.  
«А он не дурак. Ну и ладно, он кажется мягкотелым. Я быстро возьму верх над ним и над его ребятами», — улыбнулся себе Кайл.  
Но с каждым шагом, с которым он приближался, его уверенность таяла. Эта фигура приближалась, уверенность таяла. Кайл никогда не видел таких глаз. С расстояния десяти метров на него смотрели стальные глаза, как по цвету, так и по характеру.  
Пять метров.  
Кайл уже не верил в свои силы. Казалось, мужчина видел его насквозь. Капитан увидел легкую седину на висках, тонкое, аристократическое лицо.  
От него разило властью и умом.  
— Ну, здравствуй, — Кайл даже не смог начать разговор первым. Он сразу сдал позиции. — С чем пожаловали?  
— Мы засекли сигнал и решили проверить, — сразу отрезал Кайл.  
— Кстати, какой сигнал? — мужчина нахмурился.  
— А, — пират улыбнулся. — Значит вы еще даже не знаете? — вот и предлог, для того, чтобы надавить на него.  
Мужчина нахмурился.  
— Чего вы хотите от нас? — парень продолжал хмуриться. — Мы обычные фермеры.  
— Обычные фермеры не пользуются УПВК. . черт!  
Парень улыбнулся.  
— Значит, вот что вы засекли. Хорошо, — кивнул парень. — Что вы хотите за молчание?  
Кайл осекся на полуслове.  
— Что?  
— Что вы хотите за молчание? Вы пираты. . .  
— Мы обычное торговое судно. .  
— Которое без номеров бороздит космос. Да, да, торговое судно. А ты, как мне кажется, честный торговец Кайл Майпер, у которого база в системе Бетельгейзе. Твой дирижабль, кажется, называется «Фростфалл», увы, номер не помню.  
— Что? Как ты? — капитан начинал выходить из себя.  
— Надо иметь свои каналы связи, — пожал плечами парень.  
Теперь была очередь Кайла хмурится.  
— Базы уже нет, — Кайл взъерошил свои волосы. — Месяц назад ее обнаружила полиция. Сейчас мы в бегах.  
Он уже был во власти парня и не понимал, почему он это говорит первому встречному.  
— Значит, поэтому вы сюда и прилетели? — поднял бровь незнакомец.  
Кайл кивнул.  
— Собственно, мы случайно заметили ваш сигнал. Просто проверяли все диапазоны на предмет погони.  
— То есть, вы обнаружили нас по чистой случайности? — незнакомец уже не скрывал своего удивления.  
— Да, — кивнул капитан.  
— Знаете, вы сможете приземляться на этой планете, если будете охранять эту систему от таких же случайных посетителей, как вы, — сложил руки на груди незнакомец. — Мы можем вас прокормить, но если вы будете нас охранять.  
— Что? — Кайл не поверил своим ушам.  
— Кайл, вы пришли сюда за помощью, хотя и не искали. Я ее вам даю на определенных условиях.  
— Почему?  
— У меня слишком мало людей, их еле хватает на то, что обустроить эту планету, а с вами я могу не беспокоиться об их защите, — пожал плечами незнакомец.  
Вдруг капитана осенило.  
— Кто вы?  
— Мортимер, — коротко ответил он.  
— Подождите, — Кайл взялся за подбородок. — Мне ваше лицо знакомо. . . Мортимер? Мортимер. . .  
Пират еще раз взглянул в его лицо.  
— Мортимер Блэкберд! Граф Робинский! Вы были правой рукой герцога Киркского! Вас считали погибшим во время того восстания.  
Мортимер округлил глаза.  
— Откуда вы. .  
— Свои источники, — пожал плечами пират. — Вы знаете, что произошло на Кирке?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Думаю, все мои люди захотят узнать. Пройдемте в дом, — пригласил его Мортимер.  
— Конечно, конечно. Мне очень приятно, что я на вас попал, граф, — хмыкнул Кайл. — Ребята, отставить оружие. Здесь все свои. Разбирайте вещи.  
— Лучше пролетите три километра, вы увидите там пришвартованный дирижабль, там и развернетесь. Скажите, что я вас прислал, назовите мое имя, и все будет хорошо.  
Кайл кивнул и дал распоряжения. И он вместе с Мортимером направился к дому.  
Через два часа, Кайл начал свой рассказ.  
— Когда Вы оттуда сбежали?  
— Ровно в тот же день, когда началось восстание.  
— Тогда начну со следующего дня. Ночью был убит герцог, его мало кто оплакивал. Правда, следующий день не принес ничего хорошего. Как оказалось, там было два движения — еще один деспот из дворян и рабочий класс. Рабочего оказалось больше. Они взяли штурмом квартал знати и выиграли. Потом три дня у них были пиры, мародерство, оргии и установление нового правительства. Как оказалось, среди них было много дурных овец, которые захотели взять власть в свои руки. Часть из них погибла на месте, когда они вынесли свои кандидатуры во временное правительство. Их убил Тиберий Клаус. Тот еще человек, как оказалось.  
Мортимер кивнул.  
— Я знаю, что он рвался к власти. Он из среднего класса и ему всегда всего мало. Как он оказался в бедняках, никто не знает.  
— А его там не было, — Кайл отпил немного сока. — Именно он поднял восстание. Ради собственной наживы. Хотел выбиться в высший свет.  
— Ему недалеко было, — Мортимер кивнул. — Как мне помнится, состояние ему позволяло начать свое производство.  
— Это говорит человек, об уме которого ходят легенды, — хмыкнул Мортимер. — Вы говорите как человек, который уже все это прошел.  
— Не такой уж я и умный, просто я знал, как тратить свои средства, — пожал плечами Мортимер.  
— Да, да, но вы всего за три года добились высокого положения.  
— Мне повезло, я нашел быстрый путь.  
— И, тем не менее, Тиберий, вложил все свои средства в восстание. Его выбрали главой временного правительства, под страхом смерти, кстати, выбрали. Три месяца он спокойно выполнял все желания народа, пока международное правительство не начало расследования. Выяснилось, что Тиберий замахнулся и на него. Он не поддавался на уговоры, всячески шантажировал правительство. Они не хотели выполнять его требования, а он убивал по тысячи людей в день. Плюс тысяча, если не выполните к назначенному сроку. В итоге, за три дня погибло более миллиона.  
Кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то упал в обморок.  
— Выведите женщин! — Мортимер встал и взволнованно осмотрел всех людей в зале.  
Через минуту ушли даже женатые мужчины, поскольку, жены не хотели уходить без них.  
— В итоге, убили и Тиберия. Те, кто был за него, повернулись к нему спиной или вытащили пистолет. Правительство решило, что все закончилось, но не тут то было. Следующий представитель, Антонио Гречко, тоже решил надавить на правительство, но, правда, только через четыре месяца. Увы, многие сбежали с Кирки. Там осталось только пару тысяч сообщников. Сейчас уже как 4 месяца планета пустует. Совет решил сбросить бомбу на город, чтобы не было лишних проблем.  
Мортимер взялся за голову.  
— Вас считали погибшим, вместе с ними. Погибли вы примерно в день восстания. Так что вы еще можете сказать, что живы.  
— Все подумают, что я был трусом, — хмуро сказал граф.  
— Сейчас многие говорят о том, что некоторые люди из высшего света за несколько месяцев уехали вместе с семьями на другие планеты. Вы можете так же сказать. Уже никто не проверит.  
— Нет, — покачал граф головой. — Думаю, сейчас не время. Есть у меня такое предчувствие.  
— Скажите, граф — наклонился к нему Кайл. — Сколько вы без связи с миром?  
— Уже больше 10 месяцев. А что?  
— Просто сейчас беспорядки на Патриции. С него все бегут, скоро они перейдут все немыслимые границы.  
— Сезон восстаний? — улыбнулся Мортимер.  
— Похоже, — пожал Кайл. — Но факт остается фактом. Сейчас нужно убежище еще одной планете. Ты берешь беженцев?  
— А другие не берут?  
— Нет. Всем хватило Кирки. На многих повысился уровень преступности. Твоя будет как никогда кстати.  
— Нет, только ищущим. Таким, как ты.  
— Мне просто повезло. Защиту я вам гарантирую. Ты заслуживаешь доверия, — улыбнулся Кайл.  
— Почему это? — рассмеялся граф.  
— Ты достал УПВК, для того, чтобы укрыть двадцать человек. Мало кто пойдет на такие меры.  
— Мало кто распознает катастрофу за полгода, — улыбнулся Мортимер. — Боюсь, вам придется пока ночевать в своем дирижабле. Как видишь, у нас есть только этот дом.  
— Ничего, — Кайл махнул рукой. — Мы поможем со строительством, не беспокойтесь. У меня тридцать бравых мужиков. Лучше, давай подумаем, как охранять твою систему.  
— У нас есть десяток самолетов.  
— У меня еще пятнадцать.  
— Верно мыслишь. Также, думаю, надо дать твоему «Фростваллу» номер.  
— В смысле? — Кайл поднял брови. — У тебя есть лишние номера для дирижабля? — Мортимер кивнул. — Да ты ходячий черный рынок.  
— Они даже легальны. Просто моя «Аврора» зарегистрирована под несколькими именами, а «Фроствалл» такого же класса, так что, проблем не должно возникнуть.  
— Согласен, а зачем он тебе?  
— Увы, как оказалось, иногда нужно лететь в два разных места, практически немедленно.  
— Хорошо, он в твоем распоряжении. Систему будут охранять самолеты?  
— Да. И пилоты должны быть такие, чтобы всех убедить, что здесь небезопасно находится.  
Кайл кивнул.  
План был выполнен уже на следующий день. Капитан объяснил ситуацию своим ребятам. Они отнеслись с пониманием, но без синяков не обошлось. Вскоре все забылось. Всем жилось хорошо. Кайл даже начал ухаживать за одной девушкой, чего уже не было, мягко говоря, давно. Деревня разрослась до четырех домов, и еще два строилось.  
Мортимеру верили, и он не подводил. Граф был для них всем. Он укрыл их от смерти, голода и всего остального.  
С августа начался поток людей. Прошли слухи, что в их системе что-то есть, но слухам практически никто не верил. Много чего говорили в Галактике. Сюда приезжали безнадежные люди, на последние деньги, с надеждой.  
И они получали крышу над головой, еду, приветствие.  
Все, чего им не хватало в прошлой жизни.  
К октябрю на Авроре могли прокормить сотню человек, при условии того, что за зиму к ним присоединится не более двадцати. А коек не хватало, как бы они не старались строить новые дома. К октябрю в деревне уже было 15 одноэтажных домов.  
Но в середине октября на них напали работорговцы. 


	5. Chapter 5

Как уже было сказано, материк занимал почти целиком одно полушарие. Орбита планеты позволяла полярным кругам быть примерно на восьмидесятой широте, что относительно немного, а так же влияла на среднюю температуру лета. Потому климат был очень мягким.  
Вечную мерзлоту на юге обрамляли горы, не давая ей проникнуть на материк. Они были относительно невысокие для галактики — всего десяток километров. Перед этими горами, благодаря усилиям УПВК, была густая тундра. Дальше лиственный лес и лесостепи.  
На северо-западе тоже были горы, но уже молодые — самая высокая точка была меньше двух километров. Под этими горами раскинулись лиственные леса, а они заканчивались в тундре, которая вела к северному полярному кругу.  
Восточный берег материка был крутым. Он казался высеченным из скалы. Два десятка метров отвесной скалы и еще десяток спрятан под водой.  
Вся эта неприступная красота граничила с высокими холмами, покрытыми густой травой и степными цветами. А на западном берегу природа просто не поддавалась описанию — настолько прекрасна она была.  
Золотистый песок и мелкая галька. Ровно на экваторе пересекались две речки, берущие начало от гор. Южная речка была более полноводна, а северо-западная лентой вилась среди холмов.  
Как раз у их пересечения и построили деревню люди Мортимера.  
Уже была середина осени, а фермеры еще собирали урожай. Оказалось, что бабье лето здесь особенно длинное, так что они собрали урожай сверх того, что нужно для зимы. Но, тем не менее, Мортимер очень беспокоился, что тех, кто присоединится к ним зимой, он не сможет прокормить. Поэтому Кайл предложил пустить слух, что здесь можно найти убежище, но желательно принести пищу.  
В центре деревни стоял первый построенный дом. В нем были кабинет и дом Мортимера. Они находились на втором этаже, а на первом раньше были комнаты для всех, кухня и столовая, но с приходом новых людей пришлось снести пару стен, чтобы расширить столовую. Все же некоторые сидели на полу. В этом доме уже никто не жил, кроме Мортимера и Джастина. Жители любезно отказались, сказав, что это — резиденция графа. Теперь Мортимер часто проводил вечера у кого-нибудь дома, чтобы не быть одиноким. Правда, там сейчас живет одна семья, но Мортимер не хотел их смущать. Лучше он побудет у друзей.  
Сейчас нижние этажи использовались как склады для долго непортящихся продуктов, оружия и доспехов. Электроника, быстро портящиеся продукты и особо ценные вещи были размещены на двух дирижаблях.  
К этому дому вела вымощенная камнем дорога, по обеим сторонам которой были размещены одноэтажные дома. За ними и в конце дороги были хозяйственные постройки, типа ферм и пристроек к ним.  
— Граф, мы заметили корабль, — Кайл теперь заведовал обороной и часто принимал новых жителей. — Это обычный старый самолет.  
— Хорошо, проверь его, — Мортимер кивнул теперь уже другу. — Сколько уже прибыло?  
— Если не считать моих ребят, то тридцать три человека.  
— А на сколько этот самолет?  
— Максимум на четыре человека. Модель очень старая — таких уже не выпускают.  
— Хорошо, давай принимай его.  
Кайл кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Граф схватился за голову. В Деревне уже восемьдесят три человека! Раньше он, конечно, управлял полутысячей человек, но раньше не приходилась самому все подсчитывать.  
«Надо кого-нибудь поставить на фермы», — начал думать Мортимер. — «И на склады».  
Он подошел к окну, которое смотрело на дорогу.  
«Возможно, еще стены надо построить, а то мы совсем как на ладони. Хотя кого бояться?»  
Еще немного повозившись со всякими бумагами, он вышел из кабинета. К нему сразу подошел Джастин.  
— Милорд, самолет прилетел. Лилиан уже их обследует, — почтительно сказал дворецкий.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — кивнул ему Мортимер.  
«Меня все еще называют графом, хотя я просил, что не надо»  
Мортимер спустился и сразу направился в медицинский кабинет.  
— Привет, — положил руку на плечо он врачу. — Как у нас дела?  
— Отлично, мистер. Вы здоровы как бык, так же, как и ваша дочь, — Лилиан улыбнулась и подошла к своему столу.  
На столе сидели двое. Мужчина лет сорока в синих потертых джинсах и в серой рубашке, у которой была белая вставка священника. Волосы когда-то были черными, но уже подернуты сединой, а лицо. Квадратное лицо говорило о том, что мужчина уже видал все на свете. Казалось что оно было пропитано мудростью. Морщины были противоречивые — глубокие на лбу и вокруг рта, что говорило о том, что человек много улыбался и много хмурился. Грязно-синие глаза смотрели немного исподлобья, но взгляд был добрый.  
Рядом с ним сидела девушка. Мортимер не сразу обратил внимание на нее. Она сидела за спиной отца, осторожно выглядывая из–за его плеча. Как граф мог не обратить на нее внимание, он так и не понял. Она была очень не похожа на отца. Треугольное лицо, большие миндалевидные глаза ярко-синего цвета, длинные ноги укрытые бежевой юбкой, руки держали руки отца, плечи в нежно-розовой рубашке укрывали длинные черные волосы. Она с интересом разглядывала графа.  
— Здравствуйте, я Мортимер Блэкберд, я здесь. .  
— Он здешний спаситель. Не слушайте его, он слишком принижает свои заслуги. А он еще граф здесь, — ехидно сказала Лилиан.  
— Да, я слышал о вас, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Это были слухи, но, кажется, во всех них есть доля правды.  
— Лилиан, ты хотя бы можешь когда-нибудь помолчать и не открывать все мои карты, — улыбнулся Мортимер.  
— Я Джеймс Монтгомери, — он пожал протянутую руку. — А это моя дочь — Кейт.  
— Кто вы по профессии? — Мортимер пытался смотреть на Джеймса, но его взгляд всегда был устремлен чуть выше его плеча, откуда выглядывали глаза Кейт.  
— Священник. .  
— Мортимер!  
В медотсек ворвался Кайл.  
— Что случилось?!  
— Пропало десять самолетов. . . Но последний передал. . . Работорговцы! — Кайл с тяжелой отдышкой еле все рассказал. — Все уже в оружейной.  
Девушки вскрикнули. Граф нахмурился.  
— Святой отец, вы умеете стрелять? — хмуро спросил спаситель.  
— Я не всегда был священником, — встал со стола Джеймс и хрустнул пальцами. — Когда-то служил в армии.  
Мортимер недобро улыбнулся.

***

Погода была просто создана для нападения. Небо без облачка, солнце в зените и надвигающейся дирижабль над горизонтом. Маленькие точки — это боевые самолеты, вышедшие на охоту.  
Правда, с другой стороны уже поднимались два дирижабля и остатки самолетов. Двумя дирижаблями командовали Кайл и Роберт. На земле был Мортимер, и он стоял вместе с остальными добровольцами у начала ферм, так как весь основной урожай уже собрали, то можно было не беспокоиться.  
В небе загремели выстрелы. Мортимер не поднимал головы. Боялся посмотреть.  
Вместо этого он бросил гранату за холм.  
Послышались крики. Граф побежал на них.  
Первый удар совпал с первым взрывом самолета. Мортимер абсолютно не жалел тех, кто уже убил десятерых его людей.  
Послышался крик, а Мортимер не хотел уходить в деревню. Он уже старался стрелять в головы.  
Выстрел. Взрыв. Крик. Выстрел, крик, взрыв. И снова, и снова…  
Вот граф прикрыл Альберто, учителя, пока тот перезаряжал батарею. Вот он уже стоит рядом с ним в боевой готовности среди трупов и высматривают следующую жертву.  
Свист. Это главное орудие «Авроры». Три взрыва — выстрел не попал по дирижаблю работорговцев, но задел три самолета.  
— Мортимер!  
— Кто-нибудь, уведите раненых. Здоровые, за мной!  
Он сам не поверил, что у него был такой властный голос. Граф даже сам удивился. Без вопросов выполнили его приказ. Рядом с ним собрался десяток людей: у многих были обычные царапины, у многих текла кровь, но все были живы.  
— Сколько ушло? — граф спросил у Джастина.  
— Двенадцать. Троих пришлось нести, милорд.  
Мортимер со злостью выстрелил по холму зарядом несколько раз. Сухая трава загорелась от плазмы, выделенной во время выстрела.  
«Пятеро! Пятеро!»  
— Милорд. .  
— Заткнись, и идем, — прошипел граф.  
Двойной свист и. . .  
— Граф! Они сбили дирижабль! — закричал Дойль, один из строителей.  
Мортимер оглянулся. Коричневый дирижабль с дыркой в баллоне, из которой валил дым.  
— Кайл! -прокричал граф в рацию. — Займись оставшимся самолетами! Роберт, лети к дирижаблю! Подстрелите всех, кто будет на парашютах! За мной! Надо успеть к его падению!  
И они побежали. Они почти успели.  
Везде валялись металлические листы. Запах был немного странным — были перемешаны запахи гелия, жженого мяса, резины, эфира…  
Где-то кто-то кричал. Из-за ближайшего листа металла выбежал человек. Он был в одежде механика и что-то кричал графу, но тот его не слышал. Когда тот к нему подбежал, Мортимер схватил его за волосы и выстрелил между глаз, а после этого часть черепа бросил рядом с рухнувшим телом и пошел дальше.  
— Осмотрите все! Убейте всех!  
И зашел за один из листов. .  
— Мортимер! — закричал Джастин.  
Мортимер обернулся, но было поздно — на него уже наставил пистолет мужчина. Он хотел выстрелить, но на землю его повалил Джеймс.  
Выстрел был, но попал в ключицу. Граф упал и потерял сознание.  
Джастин самолично убил выстрелившего, а потом понес своего хозяина на спине в деревню.  
В обломках больше не нашли никого живого. Многие погибли из–за многочисленных ожогов. В деревни была суматоха — не хватало рук. Везде были крики. Особо тяжело раненных переместили на «Аврору». Там заведовала Лилиан. Ее ученицы разбирались с менее сложными ранениями внизу.  
— Лилиан! Мортимера подстрелили! — Джастин положил его на свободный стол. — Внизу нам сказали, что не справятся с этим.  
— Что у него? — девушка постаралась сохранять спокойствие.  
Два пилота уже были вылечены и отправлены по домам. Трое еще оставалось, но, как оказалось, у одного порвались мышцы на руке, а это сейчас не страшно, у двух других были черепно-мозговая травма и сломанное бедро.  
— Заряд попал в ключицу.  
— Не страшно. Выйдите.  
Джастин с Джеймсом вышли, и на священнике повисла его дочь.  
— Отец! Как я рада, что ты жив! — голос был звонкий, почти детский.  
— Все хорошо, дорогая, но что ты тут делаешь? — священник поцеловал в лоб свою дочь.  
— Доктор взяла меня в помощницы сюда. Ей нужен был кто-то, чтобы ей подносил инструменты. Я пошла, — она еще раз поцеловала его и вошла в кабинет.  
Джастин положил руку на плечо отца, когда они услышали крик девушки.  
— Что с ним? — Кейт села рядом с графом и убрала волосы с его лба, стараясь не смотреть на рану. — Мне его помыть?  
— Да. Не беспокойся, ничего серьезного.  
Кейт дрожащими пальцами сняла рубашку с графа и помыла его торс. Граф простонал и еле открыл глаза.  
— Граф проснулся!  
— Дай ему обезболивающее. . .  
Граф зашипел и согнулся пополам.  
— Доктор! Что с ним? — девушка прижала голову графа к своей груди.  
— Ты не беспокойся, а вколи ему обезболивающие, — Лилиан перевязала голову больному.  
Кейт осторожно вколола шприц в здоровую руку и стала ждать.

***

С помощью священника провели поминальную службу по пятнадцати погибшим. Джеймс произнес речь, стараясь заглушить рыдания женщин. Мортимер и Кайл дали пару выстрелов в небо в честь погибших. Минута молчания.  
Кладбище, пока состоящее из пяти могил, организовали в нескольких десятках километров от деревни. Самодельные надгробные плиты, вот, в принципе, и все, что обозначало его.  
— Мортимер! Вы куда? — Кайл подошел к графу, который поднимался к себе в комнату.  
— Мне что-то не хорошо. Я пойду, полежу. Все хорошо, — улыбнулся граф.  
— Не надо Лилиан прислать?  
— Нет, не надо.  
Мортимер закрыл дверь, лег на свою кровать и заснул.  
Первой опомнилась Кейт — графа не было ни на обеде, ни на ужине. Джастин вбежал в его комнату. Граф был без сознания, и пот тек с него градом.  
После двухчасовой операции, оказалось, что небольшой кусок металла остался в ране и загноился, но все обошлось.  
Но седины прибавилось на висках двадцатипятилетнего парня. 


	6. Chapter 6

С приходом священника началась пора женитьб. Прошли перестановки в деревне — молодые пары получили по своему дому. Мортимер же провалялся все это время в кровати с температурой и не входил оттуда до ноября. Но как вышел, обошел всех молодоженов и провел еще парочку изменений. Первым делом он попросил Кайла закупить щитов на большие площади — теперь деревня была защищена, и никто не сможет на них напасть. Зимой все опять вошло в свое русло. — Кейт! Иди к нам! — Даже не пытайся. Все ее мысли заполняет граф. Девушка покраснела и поглубже спряталась в воротник шубы. «Ну, что я могу поделать? Мне действительно хочется проводить с ним больше времени», — думала девушка, идя к дому графа. — Привет, Джастин! — сказала дочка священника, войдя в дом. — О! Привет. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть сегодня, — улыбнулся дворецкий девушке. — Я решила сделать Мортимеру сюрприз. Он ведь здесь, да? — смутилась она. — Подожди немного, он на «Фросвалле» — распределяет людей. Пройди в его кабинет. — Передавай привет Маргарет! — девушка ушла в кабинет. Кабинет был обставлен скудно. Деревянный стол, два стула, шкаф; на столе было немного бумаги и пишущих принадлежностей; компьютер был в одном из ящиков, так что Мортимер не очень любил показывать, что у него имелось больше чем у остальных. Кейт села на один из стульев и стала ждать. «Может, ему признаться? Хотя, отец говорит, что Мортимер итак знает о моих чувствах, и даже они взаимны», — грустно подумала она. Через пять минут в кабинет вошел сам граф. Он приветливо улыбнулся и сел за свой стол. — Ну, как дела? — Кейт старалась не смотреть в глаза графу. — Ужасно. Я ничего не успеваю, — хмыкнул Мортимер. — Почему же? — удивилась Кейт. — Сроки уже поджимают, а я ничего еще не сделал! — Мортимер, зима только началась, — рассмеялась Кейт и подошла к графу. — Вот теперь мне твое лицо нравится! — улыбнулся он. — А что с ним было? — смутилась она. — Ты была грустной. Что случилось? — дворянин встал рядом с девушкой. Кейт хотела ответить, но в кабинет вошел ее отец. — О! Я вам помешал? — улыбнулся он, видя свою дочь и графа так близко. — Нет, — сказал слегка покрасневший граф. — Что-то случилось? — Нет, ваша помощь требуется. Мы разбирались в оружейной и думаем, что надо разобрать доспехи и оружие по разным комнатам. — Отличная идея, вам помочь? — Нет, отдыхай, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Кейт, подойди сюда. Девушка покраснела и вышла из кабинета. Мортимер прислонился же к окну и смотрел на покрытую снегом дорогу. С минуту он смотрел туда, погрузившись в свои мысли, а когда зашла Кейт, сразу же отошел и улыбнулся. — Слушай, отец похоже не скоро освободится, он сказал, чтобы я где-нибудь переночевала. Он боится, что я буду ночевать одна, — румянец покрыл все ее лицо. — После того случая, когда к нам залезли пьяные мужики… — Да? Хорошо, я могу поспрашивать… — А можно. . с тобой? — Кейт совсем раскраснелась. — К–конечно, — Мортимер сам тут же смутился. — Пойдем тогда? Я скажу Джастину, чтобы принес ужин. Кейт кивнула и взяла за руку Мортимера, тот только кивнул на дверь.

***

Мортимер уже и забыл, что такое просыпаться вместе с девушкой в постели. Волосы приятно щекотали нос, левая рука слегка приятно онемела. Солнце игриво заглядывало в окно, играла с черными волосами Кейт. «Ее отец меня убьет», — дворянин улыбнулся и поцеловал плечо возлюбленной, та сладко простонала и потянулась в объятиях графа. — Отец сразу поведет меня к алтарю? — слегка хриплый голос после сна, еще больше возбуждал Мортимера, чем голый вид девушки. — Не знаю, — он перевернул девушку на спину и легко поцеловал в шею. — Спроси у него сразу после того, как выйдем из дома. Кейт рассмеялась и потянулась за поцелуем.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошло пять лет. Деревня разрослась до небольшого города. В центре вырос замок, где теперь заседал Мортимер со своей семьей: графиней Катрин и двухлетним сыном, Джеком. Теперь в деревне существовала система по типу правительства. Сельским хозяйством заведовал Джастин со своей женой Маргарет, вооруженными силами занимался все так же Кайл, медициной Лилиан и ее муж и т. д. Школа, фермы, водопровод, космопорт, здесь даже существовала академия пилотов имени Роджера Сайкиса, того отставного генерала. Он умер год назад. Мэйзек вместе с Альфредом занимались обустройством города.  
Все занималась делом.  
И все сложнее было прикрыть свое существование в этой системе.  
И вскоре к ним прилетела делегация объединенного галактического правительства.  
Они сидели в главном зале. Во главе стола Мортимер с женой. Его стол стоял на подиуме, а ниже стояли столы для всех представителей.  
— Итак, что вы хотели обсудить? — Мортимер положил голову на скрещенные пальцы.  
— Вы являетесь гражданином и графом Норвегии, — начал посол Норвегии. — Вас считали погибшим шесть лет. Что вы можете сказать по этому поводу?  
— По какому? — граф улыбнулся.  
— По поводу того, что у вас здесь процветающий город, черт возьми! — не сдержался посол Франции.  
— А, это, — ехидно ответил Мортимер. — Я их принял к себе, и благодарные люди отстроили город.  
— И что же это? — Норвегия спокойно продолжала. — Ваше новое графство? Тогда почему вы не сообщили правительству?  
— Низко метите, — Мортимер улыбнулся. — Между прочим, ваше правительство разрушило мою планету.  
Прошелся шепот.  
— Вы правы, — ответила Великобритания. — Но это не повод бежать, красть УПВК и самому восстанавливать планету.  
— И что вы хотите? — Мортимер хмуро посмотрел на всех.  
— Мы предлагаем Вам восстановится в качестве живого человека, — Норвегия продолжила. — Эта планета отходит частью к графству Горнер. . .  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Мортимер встал. — Вы хотите сказать, что эта планета, на которой мы бились с неурожаями, отбивались от работорговцев, пиратов и прочей швали, отходит графству премьер–министра? Вы шутите, да?  
Представители замолчали.  
— Вы думаете, что я просто ее отдам? Аврора — моя планета! — зло ударил он по столу. — Вы можете проверить все выписки — эта моя планета по закону!  
— Но вы погибли. .  
— Ха! Кто сказал, что я был вообще на этой планете во время восстания? — зло улыбнулся граф. — Вы так же можете проверить журнал вылетов. Ах, да, вы его уничтожили.  
Зал молчал.  
— Но есть ваше свидетельство о смерти! — посол Норвегии продолжал наступать.  
— Все меня видят? — Мортимер ходил вокруг столов. — Все меня слышат? Можете даже встать и потрогать меня, моя жена разрешит.  
Кейт мягко кивнула и с улыбкой наблюдала за сценой.  
— Но как вы докажете, что именно Вы — граф Робинский? — Италия подала голос. — Уже пять лет мы отбиваемся от ваших самозванцев.  
— А у скольких из них были мои цвета в гербе? Мое кольцо–печатка? Знание родословной до седьмого поколения? Прекрасное образование? Доступ к герцогу? — Мортимер уже открыто смеялся.  
Зал молчал.  
— А теперь, я ставлю свои требования, — граф облокотился на стол. — Если вы признаете эту планету королевством Робин, так хочет мой народ, то вы никогда не увидите этого на черном рынке, и я даже не постесняюсь снабдить их ресурсами, а вы знаете, что их у меня много.  
На экране позади Мортимера появились чертежи.  
— Вы, конечно, проверяли, чем я занимался последнее время, — улыбнулся он. — Это моя «Аврора», это самый большой, высокотехнологичный, универсальный, вооруженный дирижабль в Галактике. Сознаюсь, некоторые из вас даже пытались их достать, но, кажется, ваши компьютеры взорвались, ведь так?  
Послы Америки, Японии и Египта слегка поерзали на своих стульях.  
— Итак, — Мортимер не унимался. — Сколько вам дать на размышление?  
Через два часа они улетали с планеты — королевства Робин.  
— Милый, не слишком ли ты на них нажал? — Кейт взяла за руку мужа.  
— Они сами знают, что я могу, — Мортимер улыбнулся, глядя на удаляющийся дирижабль.


	8. Chapter 8

— Джек! Иди сюда!  
— Да, дорогая!  
Я быстро спустился по лестнице, стараясь не врезаться в особо острые углы.  
— Что случилось, любимая? — я подошел к жене.  
— Портреты привезли, помоги расставить, — Элизабет улыбнулась.  
— Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали, — я улыбнулся и скинул ребятам список мест.  
— Я думала, ты еще что-нибудь сделал, — слегка смутилась она.  
Я покачал головой и взял жену под руку.  
— Пойдем на балкон, — мягко сказал я.  
Увидев ее утвердительный кивок, повел ее туда.  
Отсюда открывался замечательный вид на город. Две речки пересекались в центре города. Замок стоял на последнем утесе перед пляжем, где объединенная река впадала в море. На пляже располагались рыбацкие районы и общественные пляжи. Двадцать лет назад, по словам отца, здесь были деревянные лачуги. Я бы ему не поверил, если бы не видел сам, как переносили последний дом в музей.  
Сложно это представить, особенно когда от этого остался только антураж. Многоярусный город. Отец не хотел, чтобы красота Авроры засорялась городом. Замок, пожалуй, остался один без множества входов и выходов на ярусы. На дорогах всюду летали электромобили, по небу постоянно пролетали дирижабли: военные, туристические, частные. За двадцать лет Аврора стала жемчужиной Галактики.  
— Мортимер постарался, — Элизабет мягко улыбнулась.  
— Недаром говорили, что он самый умный в галактике, — пожал плечами я.  
— Но, думаю, и Кейт тоже постаралась, — рассмеялась жена.  
И я вместе с ней.  
— Смотри, и сюда они добрались, — Элизабет повернулась.  
На балкон вносили портрет отца.  
Под сорок он отрастил бороду и усы. Самое смешное было, что он, наконец-то, стал выглядеть на свои сорок, а то матушка или друзья постоянно нас путали с расстояния. Такие же глаза, правда, от матери — они у меня синего цвета, те же черные волосы, коротко постриженные, та же комплекция тела. Сестра моя была похожа на маму, но ее стальные глаза отца, сводили с ума многих парней.  
Я облокотился на парапет балкона.  
— Я тоже сделаю так, — улыбнулся я одними уголками губ, — Чтобы Аврора процветала.


End file.
